


En el jardín del Éden

by Nathy_Marisson



Category: Christian Bible, Good Omens (TV)
Genre: F/F, Holy Wives, Ineffable Purity
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathy_Marisson/pseuds/Nathy_Marisson
Summary: Dios le ha regalado a María el Jardín del Edén.Drabbles enfocados en la pareja de Dios x La virgen María.





	1. Flores

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zay Cruz (Facebook)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Zay+Cruz+%28Facebook%29).

# I. Flores

Dios observó a lo lejos el enorme campo de flores, a pedido de un comentario inocente de la mujer más santa de todas, María. También la responsable de que haya dejado de lado su complicado y enrevesado juego de ajedrez con sus propias reglas.

Y de que haya dejado de lado los anuncios sobre el gran plan a sus arcángeles.

María se gira al darse cuenta de la presencia divina, le sonríe dulcemente y levanta la mano en saludo, agradeciendo con la mirada el regalo del enorme jardín con las flores de todo el mundo.

Ella solo lo comentó en una de sus tantas charlas, su tiempo en la tierra se había reducido a las reglas sociales de su época, ser esposa y madre era su única misión en la vida, hasta que su destino se reveló frente a ella, servir a la todo poderosa en la avenida del hijo de Dios. Por eso, ella no había podido ver mucho del mundo, de la maravillosa creación de Dios.

Ahora, está caminando alrededor de las flores más preciosas de todo el mundo, con sus colores, aromas y formas Bailando con la suave brisa que recorre el edén.

Adora ir de paseo al edén, es fantástico en muchos sentidos, ver el inicio de todo le llena de felicidad.

Lo que no entiende es por qué está cerrado a otras almas.

María camina en dirección a Dios, con varios pétalos de flores entre su cabello y sus ropas, no ha querido sacar ninguna, son demasiado bellas ahí, creciendo en la naturaleza como para importunar dicho milagro.

Se queda frente a Dios, le sigue sonriendo, se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja y con la otra mano toma la mano de Dios.

—Todo lo que haces es maravilloso.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Claro que sí!

María no alcanza a entender por qué Dios le pregunta si le gusta, Dios no pretende explicarle lo que oculta su pregunta, está bien sí ella no lo sabe por ahora, está bien sí es feliz admirando las flores del Edén.

Por qué es difícil llegar a imaginar que la opinión de María impacta tanto en un ser tan poderosa, omnipresente y omnipotente como Dios.


	2. Regalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué pasó el día en que Dios le regaló el jardín del Edén a María?

El día en que dios le ofreció a María el jardín del edén para ella sola, María lo rechazó.

El jardín del Edén es un lugar maravilloso, María siempre lo dice (dice esto de todas las creaciones de Dios) y no le parece que sea exclusivo de ella, como un capricho, como si ella fuese única, sólo es una humana que tuvo al hijo de Dios.

Dios, por su parte insistió, desde que Adán y Eva habían sido expulsados del jardín, ningún ser de la creación había pisado sus terrenos, ni siquiera Dios había vuelto, le recordaba a ese día en que nació la lluvia por la pena de ser _traicionada_ y _desobedecida_.

—¿No te parece una buena oportunidad abrir el jardín a las almas del cielo?

Pero Dios sólo quiere regalárselo a ella. Es la única humana en la que puede confiar.

—No quiero.

—Sí aun no estas preparada, está bien— María se acerca a la figura luminosa que tiene delante, pasa su mano sobre los halos de luz con cuidado.

Una silueta iluminada se acerca a su mano y con cuidado la toma, poco a poco se va formando una mano casi humana, entre los rayos de luz, miles de ojos se abren y se enfocan en la sonrisa de María.

—_Ningún otro ser en este mundo merece verlo._

La voz resonó en la mente de María, ella no retrocedió ni un milímetro.

—Debes perdonar —le susurra, con su mano libre acaricia lo que parece ser el rostro, es todo luz pero siente el amor que emana Dios frente a ella.

Pues María siente la misericordia en los halos de luz de Dios, siente el amor incondicional que le tiene a la humanidad, y sabe que dentro de todo ese rencor solo hay miedo de volver a ser traicionada por quienes amo y estuvo dispuesta a darles toda su creación.

Dios toma una forma humanoide, deja que la cálida mano de María pasee por su mejilla y cierra los ojos.

—Por ahora —susurra, aunque están solas en ese enorme espacio, la _oficina_ de Dios es solo un cuarto infinito —, sólo quiero que entres tú.

María le regala una sonrisa un poco triste pero asiente. Toma con ambas manos la muñeca de Dios para comenzar a caminar.

—Entonces vamos, muéstrame el Jardín del Edén.

Dios le devuelve la sonrisa, toma la mano de María y cierra los ojos, en un parpadeo están en medio de un jardín lleno de las plantas más bellas del mundo, todas reunidas en un solo lugar. Algo tan maravilloso sólo podía ser obra de alguien quien ama sus creaciones.

—Todo esto es demasiado hermoso.

María deja que su mirada viaje por todo el extenso paisaje, deleitando su vista con las miles de plantas.

—Sí, lo es.

Pero la mirada de Dios está concentrada en la única persona en el lugar, porque a los ojos de Dios, la bella sonrisa de María es lo más hermoso de su creación. 

**Author's Note:**

> AMo esta ship <3


End file.
